Wiki Updates
NOTICE: If you have a new chapter update or a staff approved project update that is not currently on this page, please reach out to GAK16 on his message wall Overview This page is about major updates on the wiki's status weekly. This page can only be updated by the admins and bureaucrats. For personal updates where admins personally make posts about what is happening, check the admin's blogs. Formatting Notes: # For the dates, please use the notation: (YYYY/MM/DD) to negate confusion (M/D/Y and D/M/Y can easily be confused.) # Please add any links possible, even if they do not yet exist Updates: Week of 2018/06/3-2018/06/09 * Project Originals Updated * Rovaltinny and Locations established as Categories Week of 2018/05/27-2018/06/02 * A War For Balance Chapter 3 progresses * Fires of the Rebellion saga name changed to the Rise of Balans Saga * Pax Orderia reaches 1000 edits! * A New Place created as a new story by Icestormshadow * Project Remastered Night created * Project Originals Created *GAK16 promoted to the rank of Bureaucrat for obtaining 500 edits! * Remastered Character Profiles/ To be remastered profiles: ** Rick Rage ** General Cross ** Wayne ** Mutt * 2018/05/28 - A celebration of the doubling of content of this wiki (73 - 146 pages)! * New lore pages: ** Blebfennas ** The Great Chain ** Magikill symbol * New Character Profiles: ** Wurlam Bokelli ** Orinfori Corenriff ** Uialok Morerchion Week of 2018/05/20-2018/05/26 * New Character Profile: Quargerin Norsiori * The Beginnings Of A Nation begun as a new subject on The History of the Great Knights * "Features" Page deleted * Roleplay Scenario: Into the North Cover art started by GAK16 * Outcasts chapter 2 and 3 started * New Character Profile: Tillecthel Baranast * Copied off of False Herodotus, Icestormshadow and Firehammer2004 have created alias' as new accounts Stormspear and Voidbolt. GAK16 has yet to create another account if he wants to * The New Empires Saga announced for a continuation of A War For Balance * Fires of Rebellion Trilogy announced as a book series * New Character Profile: Menegar Ristang * Idea confirmed: Roleplays will replace something the founder dubbed "Sides" * Potential Roleplay idea begun as a discussion post, which is being moved to this blog post. As of the 23rd of May, this has been reverted to a separate discussion post. * Chapter 6 of Eclipse of the Knights finished. Chapter 7 started. Week of 2018/05/13-2018/05/19 *New story: Outcasts, mainly working as a prequel to The Incredible Mutt - Chapter 1 and prologue finished *Stick War: Rebellion page created as a new game idea by Icestormshadow. * New Main Page: Right Column with Wiki staff and Recent activity. * New policy: New user account, False Herodotus, which was created by bureaucrat and admin Pax Orderia for the purpose of admin training and blocking. A similar account under the name of Tidus12 may be created by GAK16 as a second primary blocking account. * Welcome to Firehammer2004, who is currently beginning The Arcane Uprising, a story based on a Magikill named Apeiro * Welcome to Icestormshadow , who is currently beginning Fires of Rebellion: Blood and Truth, a story based on a possible set of events that could happen in Stick War: Rebellion, a new game revolving around building a rebellion against Order. * The Incredible Mutt remaster finished - be sure to read the story and check it out! * Staff Approved Projects established as a category * GAK16's and Pax Orderia's Stick Wars 3 / Stick Empires 2 conception updated: ** Space Empire completed ** Trait Boosts completed and revised ** Trait Boost Guide completed ** Trait Boost Clothes started ** New Troop for the Great Knights Empire - Kyrie ** Updated Gameplay features: *** Scout Mode *** Common Spells *End of exam for Pax Orderia, return to original levels of editing. *End of the 2 weeks of exams for GAK16, normal editing levels to return. *The Mutt Trilogy and The Great Northern Saga announced as book series with multiple new books planned. Week of 2018/05/06-2018/05/12 Updates: * Lore Articles established as a category * Chapter 6 of Eclipse of the Knights started * Link to Stick Empires Story Competition forum on the main page * Chapter 3 of A War For Balance Started * Chapter 5 rework of The Incredible Mutt started and finished * Chapter 6 rework of The Incredible Mutt started * The Incredible Mutt Character pages rework/creation started: ** Wayne ** Mutt ** Plac ** Cross ** Sterns ** Mr. Black ** Cadacencky * New notices on the original stories that have yet to be remastered (Silent Night and Blood Brothers) * New Staff Approved Project pages *New character profiles and names introduced as prelude to "Dead Winter" (planned story): **Tarconencis **Tarramiso-Katos * Potential music page * Updates page started__FORCETOC__